The Dark Side of the Force: Phoenix Style
by DarkPhoenixForce
Summary: What happens when an expirement gone wrong transports the X-men into a galaxy far,far away. Set during the first Kotor Game. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The dark side of the force: Phoenix style

Now for a brief intro: in an experiment gone terribly wrong, the X-men, Brotherhood, and several other of our favorite mutants ( oh dear, I just had a vision of Gambit as Han Solo, 'shiver') are sucked into, you guessed it a galaxy far, far away during the jedi civil war . Jean ends up losing her memory of the X-men and is trained as a jedi (really people telekinesis_ and_ telepathy, who else could pull it off) it has a three-year time difference, she disappears a week before everyone else but that week was three years in star wars time. she's the same age because she was sent back three years when she first got there. At the end of those three years( or a week) the other X-men first appear. Get it? Hopefully. I think I do, hmm. Well, here it goes. Oh, the title is relevant by the way. …Foreshadow… My thanks to a friend who's helping me with this.

A long, time ago in a galaxy far, far away:

The gleaming rays of Coruscant's sun shone even brighter when reflected off the silver sky scrapers that engulfed the entire planet. Speeders zoomed by, their flashing colors creating an

artificial rainbow in the air, a much pleasanter picture than the darkness of the crime-ridden underworld on the surface. A dark-haired woman in brown Jedi robes gazed out at the noisy

traffic, fingering the hilt of her lightsaber. A tall, redheaded girl in the same attire only in black, walked up to her and stood silently, looking out the window. After a moment of silence, "It

never ceases to amaze me, that people who can project a holographic image of themselves over thousands of light years, find it necessary to drive like they were being chased by the

entire Sith army to get to a meeting, instead of simply 'calling' to say they'll be late." The woman smiled faintly. "And they say we're a menace." The girl laughed. "I'm glad you're back,

Master. The Council is much too dull." "They're just busy with the Sith threat." "How, by ignoring it?" her apprentice said sarcastically. "Jean," the woman scolded sounding half amused,

half worried, "they're just doing what they think is best. You must learn to trust their wisdom." The young woman frowned. "Maybe so, but I think there comes a time when they must act.

What is to happen to the innocent civilians if they sit by and let the Sith attack. They have a duty to protect people." "Yes, but acting without thinking is just as bad." Jean turned away

but not before her master saw the annoyance in her eyes. There was annoyance, and something more…hostile in her expression. It wasn't the first time; she had seen that look before,

but only once. She remembered when she had first found the girl. It was on her way back from a reconnaissance mission. She had just left the planet's orbit, when she sensed

something. The girl had powerful mental defenses. When she had reached out to try to locate any life forces on board she had encountered a psychic barrier that even her lifetime of

training had difficulty equipping her to overcome. She had glanced briefly into her mind, before a mental wave threw her out. However, that had been time enough to detect a sinister

presence within the child. She had promptly sent a message to the council, activated her lightsaber, and gone to investigate. What she found was a young woman, about fifteen, slipping

in and out of consciousness. She had taken her back to the Jedi Temple, where she had awoken in a few days. When questioned about her past, she couldn't remember. Only her name

came to mind, Jean Grey. It was such an odd name; the Jedi could only guess at her home planet. She had gone to the council to describe the girl's power and offer to train her. She had

not yet taken an apprentice and the girl needed a Jedi master. The ruling body had been, at first, dead set against it. They had sensed, "A great darkness," within her. She had pointed

out that Jean seemed to be more aligned with the light, but without proper training, she would most definitely succumb to her darker side. They had agreed reluctantly, and she had

begun her instruction as soon as the padawan was on her feet again. Everything had gone smoothly until a year later when a mission had taken them to a Sith base on a distant world.

During a fight against several dark jedi, two highly trained Sith had joined the battle. She was young herself and didn't have the experience of her older mentors. She had taken down the

remaining apprentices and had turned to duel the two masters of the force. While battling one of them, the other had used force lightning to send her flying back into the one of the walls.

She had been about to reenter the conflict when Jean jumped in. Keeping one hand on her lightsaber, she had used the other to effortlessly levitate the two traitors to float in front of

her. The weapons lying scattered on the floor began to hover around them. The two Sith didn't seem to be able to move of break free of the invisible force field preventing them from

initiating a counter attack. A faint smile had appeared on the girl's face. Her eyes had flashed malevolently as several blasters raised themselves into the air, aimed at her victim's hearts.

"Jean!" her master had called. She had glanced sharply back at the woman, an utterly uncharacteristic, almost threatening look in her eyes. Then as quickly as it had come, it vanished.

The two Sith crumpled to the floor and the girl walked over to help her mentor. Seeing the look now only reinforced what the Council had been saying for years. This concerned her. She

cared about Jean. After all, the girl was like the daughter she'd never had. They were friends; she didn't want anything to happen to her. If only she could remember her past, that might

hold the key to this mystery. The presence of the dark side was so strong in her, yet it was, at the same time, completely separate. It just didn't make any sense. She sighed in

frustration. "What is it Master?" "Nothing." Ok, time to change the subject. "Jean, the Council is sending you to investigate an odd occurrence on the outer rim." "Surely you have more

information than that. Or do you not trust me enough to tell me?" she replied coldly. "Jean, you know that's ridiculous." "I'm sorry Master, you're right." "It's not that I, or anyone else for

that matter, doubts you," ok so that wasn't completely true, "it's just that we don't really know anything about it. Of course, maybe the Council is just tired of being "dull" as you put it,

and they find the idea of sending you off on some highly dangerous mission without warning amusing." Jean laughed, "Hopefully not. Thank-you Master, I won't disappoint you." She

walked off to pack. The woman turned back to the window. "I know. I just hope you have the choice not to."

Chapter 1: Several very unpleasant awakenings ( not necessarily all of the mutants will be introduced in this chapter I'm not sure yet.)

Tattoine:

"Ughh." A blinding light filled Kurt's eyes when he tried to open them. So he accordingly shut them again. "Vhere am I?" he thought. "Kurt? Are you like ok?" "Kitty?" He raised himself up,

shielding his eyes against the harsh glare of…two suns?" Muttering something about going crazy, he turned to face the voice. "Kitty, vhere are ve?" "Like, I don't know. There was that

flash of light and then everything went black. You know," she said nervously joking, "until we woke up in an oven." "Do you think?" he said amazedly, "Do you think ve travelled through

space?" They glanced around. They were in some sort of town. Several people were moving to and fro as well as several types of bizarre creatures they had never seen before. "So what,

are we like on some alien planet?" Kitty said. "Hey, you valk through valls, and I'm blue and fuzzy. Anything's possible." "Great," she groaned, "now what. The others are like probably

wondering where we are." They glanced uneasily at each other. "Which totally poses the question," "vhere are the others?" he finished.

Malak's ship in orbit above Taris:

Rouge groaned and attempted to move. "Hey she's awake," a sharp, unfamiliar voice said. She opened her eyes. Several people in silver armor or gray uniforms were standing around

her. She tried to move only to find that her hands were bound in some weird sort of handcuffs. "Don't try anything or you'll get an unpleasant jolt," one man said pointing to her bonds. A

tall man walked into the room, which became suddenly silent. "Lord…lord Malak," the same man stuttered. "Why did you contact me, Admiral?" Malak hissed. He was completely bald, but

the top of his head was tattooed . The most unusual feature however, was a metal structure that covered the lower half of his face. He was extremely muscular in build, and he had some

strange sort of metal sword handle hanging from his belt. It was cylindrical with engravings. Rouge was distracted from her observations when the first man spoke again, "It's a prisoner,

lord Malak." "I can see that, Admiral, could you be more specific?" "She just suddenly appeared in a flash of light. She was unconscious. When we tried to move her to a cell," he

shuddered, "one of the guards wasn't in uniform, and when he accidentally touched her, he went pale and fainted on the floor. He's still not responding, but he's alive." The second man

turned to face her. "How interesting." Rouge bit her lip, this wasn't good.

On the surface of Taris:

"Hey kid? You ok?" a stranger's voice asked. Scott reached up to make certain his glasses were still there and opened his eyes. He was lying on some sort of sleeping platform. There

were three people in the room, two strangers, a brown haired man and a black haired woman. The third person was: he moaned. "Alvers." "What's the matter Summers? Aren't you

excited to see me?" "I'd be more excited to see someone else. Preferably someone who wasn't a punk." Lance Alvers, also known as Avalanche, growled at that, "Why I,". The man

stepped in, "Hey! Cool it. We don't need any trouble." Lance stopped but kept his fists clenched. "What's your name kid?" the man said, turning to face Scott. "Scott Summers." "My

name's Carth Onasi and this is Sariah Kharr." "How did we end up here," Scott asked. "I could ask you the same question." The woman spoke, "They don't look like they're with the Sith,

Carth. We might as well tell them where they are." She turned to face the boy. "We're soldiers with the Republic. Our ship was attacked by a Sith fleet that was hunting a powerful Jedi

named Bastila. Her escape pod landed somewhere on this planet like ours. There was a flash of light and you two appeared out of thin air. We pulled you into the escape pod before the

ship exploded. We're the only survivors." Scott remained silent for a moment then, "What's a Jedi? And, what's a Sith?" Carth laughed, "Maybe you hit your head harder than we thought.

Don't you know we're in a war with the Sith?" "Jedi are individuals who can use the force. It allows them to move things with their minds or read others thoughts, things like that. The Sith

are the evil version of Jedi, to put it plainly. The force has a light side and a dark side; they follow the dark side. At least, the force users do. The majority of the Sith are soldiers who

follow their teachings." "They're not very nice either," his companion added. Scott and Lance exchanged confused glances. "You say force users have telepathy and telekinesis?" "Yes." "I

have a friend who has those powers, but she's not a force user." Carth looked at him skeptically, "I didn't think that was possible." "It is, and we, and others have, all kinds of…powers."

"I shoot lasers out of my eyes, but I can't control it so I have to wear these glasses or my visor. Lance can make the earth move." "You're joking right?" In response to this Lance gritted

his teeth and the room began shaking. "Ok! Do you want them to catch you? If what you say is true, they'll be hunting you too. They could use people like you in a fight." "Will you help

us?" Sariah nodded in response, "We will, right Carth?" "Yeah, but you have to help us find Bastila first." "Deal."

Back on Coruscant:

"Logan, wake up." Wolverine sat up and took in his surroundings. Storm was sitting next to him. She sighed with relief, "Good you're awake." "Where the heck are we?" he grumbled. "I

don't know. There was of flash of light and the next thing I knew, I was here. I thought I must be unconscious, but then the same light shone and you appeared. It must have been some

kind of portal." "That still doesn't explain…shh!," he growled. "What is it?" "Someone's coming." They were in a large, grand hallway lined with massive stone pillars. They dove behind

one of these and crouched down, hidden from view. They didn't have to wait long. A figure in black robes and a black cloak passed by them muttering something. They couldn't see the

stranger as he or she had a hood pulled up covering his or her face. However, they caught a few words, "…doesn't trust me…none of them do…never tell me anything…" Abruptly she, it

was a female voice, stopped. The two X-men tensed, getting ready. She stood for a moment then started to walk away. They relaxed. In that moment, the figure wheeled around drawing

some kind of green glowing sword. The teachers jumped out of the way. Logan extended his claws. Storm's eyes clouded and bolts of lightning shimmered around her. The woman waved

her hand and they went flying into a wall. She moved forward, lowering her blade at Storm who was trying to get up. Logan jumped at her, claws ready. He knocked her backwards…and

her hood fell away from her face . "Jean?" She raised him into the air and threw him into a pillar. "Jean! Stop," Storm called, "we're you're friends." The girl titled her head to look at her.

Her eyes were dark and alarming. She smiled coldly and levitated Logan several feet into the air. "Jean!" a voice shouted. She blinked, her eyes returning to normal, and dropped

Wolverine. He landed on his feet, and swiftly retracted his adamantium talons. They searched for the source of the voice. A dark haired woman clad in the same outfit only in a lighter

color, was striding up to them. This second person carried a similar sword in blue. Upon closer examination, Logan could see that while they looked the same at first glance, they actually

had unique engravings on the hilts which were built in different styles. Jean's had a gentle, curving slope while the woman's went straight up and down. "Jean, what's going on here? Are

you all right?" She glanced at Storm and Wolverine. "Who are you two and what are you doing here? If you have business with the Council, I suggest you get going." Storm spoke, "We

apologize for any trouble we've caused. We wouldn't have fought Jean if we had known it was her." The woman looked troubled, "How do you know Jean?" she asked softly. Wolverine

growled, "We might ask you the same question." "She's my apprentice." "Your apprentice?" he growled. Storm asked, "Why did you attack us, Jean. That's not like you." "I'm sorry; you

must have me confused with someone else. I've never seen you in my life." Storm and Wolverine exchanged glances. "What do mean. I've known you since you were a child, Jean," Storm

said. "Yeah, red, don't you recognize us? I mean there are some faces you just don't forget." "Maybe," the woman mused, "you do know her." "What do you mean 'maybe'? Of course we

know her; we're her friends." "What I mean is Jean lost her memory. The Jedi found her three years ago…" "Three years! She's only been missing for a week; it's impossible, unless…"

"Unless that _was_ some kind of portal, and we're in a separate universe where a week in our time was three years in theirs," Storm finished. "How is she the same age though?" They

turned to the woman. "She was fifteen when we found her." "So, she was sent back in time too. I guess it's not that much of a stretch, considering everything else." "Great. That makes

things a lot more complicated," Logan muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The stretch in time where several other characters are introduced and we find out some of what happens to them and characters we already know about

Back on Malak's oh so wonderfully cheerful starship/in a containment cell, somewhere on board

For being the prisoner of some insane madman in a bizarre alternate universe and having no earthly idea where exactly her friends were, Rouge was fairly bored. She had been tossed in

a cell with some kind of force field for a door. Then they had left her mostly alone with just one guard, to ponder the strange, recent events. That had been several hours ago and no one

had come by since. She would have appreciated the rare solitude if she could have overlooked the whole hostage being held against her will whose captor would probably use her

mutant abilities for some evil plot or other aspect of the situation. She might have been able to see past that even still, she had been in worse scenarios after all , if they had at least

given her a book or something. She was going crazy, sitting here staring at the wall. She felt a bit more sympathetic for Wanda now. Of course, she hadn't completely lost her mind, yet.

She had her escape plan all worked out. It's just that she would have to wait until someone came near enough for her to drain their life force. They had to lower the shield eventually,

unless they planned on starving her. When they did, she'd be ready. She just had to fill the monotonous space until then. So she contented herself with mocking her sole guard. He (she

knew it was a man because he had spoken once and it had been a male voice) was wearing complete silver body armor with a helmet covering his entire head. He had entered, told her

not to try anything, and taken up his position against the opposite wall, hand resting on his weapon. "So that guy, ya know tha tall one with the scaray voice, how long have ya worked

fo' him?" No answer. "Ohh, Ah see, ya reallay are as dumb as ya look." He must've been glaring at her, but she couldn't tell through his visor. "For your information, I have strict orders

not to talk to the prisoners. Not like I'd waste my breath chatting with pathetic Republic scum like you." That was a mistake. "Right, ya'd much ratha' waste yahr breath talking t' morons

like yahr master, what's his name." "You're bold, to openly insult the Supreme Sith ruler of the galaxy." "Just because he _thahnks_ he's scahry don't _make_ 'im scahry. It kind of makes 'im

look pretty stupid actually, like yahrself, fo' instance." He sighed but didn't answer. " Ah mean, what is a Sith anyway." "We Sith are a noble faction who aren't afraid to wield power. Lord

Malak isn't timid about using the dark side of the force to dictate his reign, unlike the Jedi who cower in their enclaves, and refuse to help the Republic they swore to protect." "Tha _dahrk_

side o' the force, is that code fo' tha _dahrk_ or _dim_- witted side? An' as fo' not being afrahd to "wield" power, ah dunno, down 'ere, the sole guard fo' some pathehtic Republic scuhm, it just

don't seem lahke yah're "wielding" tha' much power to meh." "I should kill you right now, but I just cleaned my uniform. I warn you, though, you won't always be so lucky." "Ya', Ah guess

yah're rahght. Thou' if yah're dead, I really don't see why yah'd be worried about yahr uniform." "That's it." He moved to the door. "This is your last chance, don't make it difficult on

yourself…ugh…" There was a solid 'thunk!' and he collapsed on the ground. A figure with a black hood obscuring their face stood behind him with an unusual green glowing sword, the

metal handle of said saber being the object which had just connected with the back of his skull. The hooded figure said, "But, if you do decide to make it difficult, it won't really be that

hard to stash his body somewhere. I'm sorry. Normally I would have just used a mind trick on him, but that comes with the temptation to simply cut off the air to his lungs. So I thought I'd

try this." She used her mind to flip a switch on the wall to her right and stepped over the guard's still form. "Did yah kill 'im?" Rouge asked. "No, that would make the Jedi _severely_

unhappy. I just knocked him out." Rouge frowned. She knew that voice. The woman pulled back her hood revealing flaming red hair. "Jean?" Jean sighed. "What is it with total strangers

lately and knowing who _I_ am when I can't remember _them_?" "What?" "We'll explain later, Rouge," said Storm as she walked into the room followed by Wolverine. "Storm, Logan, where a'

we? What's goin' on?" Logan replied with a growl, "It's a long story."

An hour later Rouge was sitting in another starship wondering if her friends had gone insane. Logan had just finished explaining the situation and was waiting for her response. After a

pause, "Yah're serious?" "Yes." She glanced into the cockpit where Jean was discussing her amazement at the same state of affairs with Storm, who was doing her best, in vain, to help

her remember the three x-men. Rouge turned back to Logan. "So, Logan, what do we do now?" "Now, we try to find the others. We…" an alarm interrupted him. "What the heck is that,"

he inquired. Jean glanced at him over her shoulder. "It's a bunch of Sith fighters. I can't make a jump to hyperspace with them following us." "Can you take them down, red?" "This close

to Malak's ship, yeah right. They'll just send more. I'm going to have to land on Taris." She paused. "What's wrong now?" "Well….the Sith have blockaded the planet. We'll be obliterated

trying to land, but we don't have a choice. Hang on!" The ship turned around. "Ah can't believe it. T' escape, we 'ave t' head rahght back t' tha people who are trying t' kill us. Why does

this not seem lahke it's going t' end well?" Rouge groaned. The massive fleet of ships became visible for the first time. They swiftly advanced toward them. There was a sudden jolt as

they opened fire and a blast hit them. "Any more bright ideas," Logan shouted over the alarms. Jean's head snapped back as she turned to glare at him. He bit his tongue. The same look

from earlier was in her eyes. She turned back to the control panel. Letting go of the steering device, she held out her hands. Everything began to glow as it was shielded in a telekinetic

barrier. The rest of the laser bolts just glanced off the surface as they entered the atmosphere. As they descended among gleaming buildings, she spoke again. "Yeah, I do; that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Tattoine:

Kurt and Kitty dodged along the bustling street searching for a familiar face. So far, they'd had no luck. They ducked into a nearby building to get out of the fierce glare of the suns. "What

now? They're obviously not here or we would have seen them by now, "Kitty said. "You deaux filles seem t' be in a bit o' trouble," a familiar Cajun voice observed. They located the

speaker. "Hey!" Kitty whispered to Kurt, "It's like that guy Rouge won't admit she likes." "But! He's vorking for Magneto!" Kurt responded, horrified at the idea of his older sister dating

anyone, especially one of the enemy. "Yeah, but like, who else do we know that's here? We need his help." "Oh, vell, all right."

Taris, Lower City:

"Hey, wake up. Are you ok," an unfamiliar teenage voice questioned "Yeah, I think so," that was Amara. "Tabitha, are you alright?" Tabitha moaned at the stabbing pain in her head.

"Yeah, but I feel like my head just exploded. Where _are_ we?" "You're on Taris, in the Lower City." They also received the same basic story their friends had gotten about the flash of light

and their sudden appearance out of thin air. "Um," Amara said, "don't take this the wrong way, but _what_ are you two? Are you mutants?" Tabitha opened her eyes for the first time to see

their companions. One was female, one male, neither human. They looked different from each other to. The girl was blue-skinned with two tentacles on the sides of her head. She was

about Amara's height. Her companion, on the other hand, was at least two feet taller than Tabitha, and covered in brown fur. The girl looked offended anyway. "What, you've never seen

a Twi'lek before? Or a Wookie either for that matter?" "No." "Oh, sorry. I got a bit carried away. I'm Mission, Mission Vao." "I'm Tabitha and that's Amara. Nice to meet you, kid." Mission

frowned. "Don't call me kid." "But you're like fourteen." "Hey, I can look out for myself." "Fine, whatever. Just help us find our friends, will you?" "Sure, that's Zalbaar by the way. But I just

call him Big Z." "Gee, I wonder why?" Tabitha queried sarcastically. "Yeah, so, who are you looking for?" Amara and Tabitha exchanged worried looks. "Well, we're not _exactly_ sure, but we

have an idea." "That's a start."

Taris, Upper City North apartments:

Carth, Sariah, Lance, and Scott were in trouble. They had been wandering along in a circular apartment complex when they had stumbled upon a trio of the infamous Sith soldiers

interrogating a prisoner. An alien prisoner, by the looks of him, but he wasn't the first non-human the boys had encountered that day so it wasn't as unfamiliar to them. They had stopped

at the sight to find out what was going on and had immediately been told not to interfere, which they had. They couldn't just let them kill him. Hence, the current situation. The two

mutants knocked them out, hoping they didn't remember anything when they woke up, and then borrowed their armor. Now disguised as the enemy, they headed to the Lower City with

the two Republic soldiers in tow.

Korriban, Sith Academy, interrogation room:

"Let me go! I'm warning you." "Oh, shut up, Pietro," Wanda said opening her eyes. "Sweetums!" Toad said happily, "you're alive." She glared at him for a moment then, "Where are we,

Pietro?" "Ha! Don't ask me. All I know is one moment I was just watching TV, minding my own business," _Yeah right,_ she thought. "and then there was a flash of light, and I woke up here.

I haven't been able to get free; do you think you could maybe help?" She was lying on her back and realized finally that her feet and hands were bound by a metal band to some kind of

platform. Everyone else was in the same predicament. A swooshing sound as from a door sliding open, sounded behind her. "Oh great, they're back." She craned her neck around trying

to see what he was talking about. "Ah, I see you are awake. Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Uthar Wynn and this is my apprentice Yuthura Ban. I would like to welcome all of

you to the Sith academy on Korriban." The speaker was a tall man, bald, with strange markings tattooed on his head and face. His glowing yellow eyes seem to penetrate into their inner

beings. His apprentice was had purple skin in dark and light shading, and two tentacles on her head. They would later learn she was called a Twi'lek. "Sith academy, what's that yo?"

Toad piped up. The man regarded him with a faint hint of disgust Toad failed to pick up on. "The Sith are what force users are supposed to be. We use our gifts to our advantage, unlike

the Jedi who seek only to protect and serve those _lesser_ beings that despise and swiftly turn against them. We do not suppress such emotions as anger and hate, but rather, we use

them to our benefit. I sense a certain power in all of you. If you are willing, we would gladly allow you to compete with the other hopefuls for acceptance into the academy and the ranks

of the Sith. We will train you to use and benefit from your abilities." "And if we say no?" Pietro demanded. The man smiled unpleasantly, "You won't. You surely will not pass up such an

opportunity. However, if you do decline the offer," he fingered a sword hilt on his belt, "well, let's just say it will be better for all concerned if you don't." "Right," the boy said nervously,

"Well we'd love to join you, but, as you see, we're kind of 'tied up' at the moment." "That, my boy, can be remedied." He flipped a panel on the wall with his mind, and they found

themselves released from their restraints. "Yeah, ok, that works. Oh, uh, this is Todd, or Toad, I'm Pietro also called Quicksilver, and this is my twin sister Wanda, or the Scarlet Witch," he

spat out quickly. "Strange names, but that doesn't matter. Feel free to take your pick of rooms in the dormitories. Welcome to the dark side, my children." He turned and started to walk

away. As they followed, Toad tripped and fell into Quicksilver. He hopped up and bounced off, Pietro on his heels. Wanda rolled her eyes and kept walking when a hand on her shoulder

stopped her. It was the instructor. "Would you allow me a quick word, child?" She nodded. "From the moment you all appeared, I noticed something different about you. "What do you

mean?" "Your brother and your friend, they might be able to _act_ like Sith, but you, there is something different about you. You possess a deep, unstoppable hatred. There is anger, and

rage within you." A memory flashed into her mind. "So." He laughed. "It will greatly aid you in your quest. You have much potential." He turned into the next corridor without another

word. Wanda frowned, and then smiled faintly. Yeah, she was going to like it here, but there was something untrustworthy about all of them. She hexed the two boys into a wall, and

went to find a room.

Taris upper City North:

Jean, Rouge, Wolverine, and Storm disembarked and cautiously began their search. People paid no attention to them whatsoever as they made their way through the city. They had just

decided to hunt through another section of the city, when a small gathering of people caught their eye. There was a man standing in the midst of them. "Listen to me good people! There

is a plague sweeping through our city. The alien filth is corrupting our beautiful planet as we speak. They must be gotten rid of if our peace is to be restored." "Do we have t' listen t'

thahs moron?" Rouge asked. "Don't we get enough o' thahs at home?" Jean looked as if she were about to question this but stopped. "You're right, Rouge. We need to keep moving,"

Storm said. Wolverine protested, "Come on let me _talk_ to that guy. I'm sure he won't mind." "No, we don't need to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves." "Hey!" Rouge pointed, "Isn't

thaht Scott an' Lance?" she pointed to four figures several yards away, "Who are those people they're with?" "It doesn't matter, let's go." Storm ordered. They dodged around the crowd,

"Scott! Over here." The two groups met in a few seconds. "Boy, am I glad to see you guys. Do you know what happened?" "Sort of, we…" Scott, ignored her when he caught sight of

Jean, "Jean, thank goodness, you're ok." "I'm sorry…have we met?" "What? Jean, it's me, Scott." "She doesn't remember you, kid. She doesn't remember any of us." "But, why?" "I'll

explain later. Now, where are you headed with that armor?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

An hour, and several fights later, they found themselves in the depths of the Lower City talking to gang leader Gadon. "I can help you, but you've got to do something for me first." "Of _course_," Wolverine growled in annoyance, "listen, Bub, we…" "We'd be happy to help," Storm interrupted casting a warning glance in Logan's direction. "Good. Now, a rival gang, The Black Vulkars, stole a prototype swoop bike accelerator from us, and the seasonal race is coming up. We're against slavery, but sadly, they are not. Your Republic friend is being offered as the prize. The only way to help her is to win the race. Get back that accelerator, and we'll help you." "Deal," Scott said. "Alright, now you won't just be able to barge into their base," Wolverine made a disbelieving noise, "So," he continued raising an eyebrow in amusement, "we will trade you some documentation that will give you the clearance to get into the Under City. From there, you will need to find a Twi' lek named Mission Vao. You'll probably find her exploring the sewers with her Wookie friend. She should be able to lower the energy shield blocking the secret passage into their base." "You mentioned something of a trade?" Storm noted. "Yes, we will exchange the papers for those Sith uniforms you found." "Ok, fine."

As they left, Wolverine grumbled, "Storm, we could just take down any guards to get in, we don't need to go through all this trouble." "However, we should make sure we have everyone before we leave this place." "All right, fine," he muttered.

They made their way swiftly to the elevator and past the soldier stationed there. Upon exiting, they were met by two beggars demanding credits for the use of the elevator. Carth murmured something as a woman ran forward, shooing them. She introduced herself, apologized for their behavior, and offered her help should they need it in the future. They passed through the collection of tents, until they reached the gate. There were three people standing in front of it, two men and a woman. "Open the gate, quickly!" the woman and one of the men were begging the other who must have been the gatekeeper. "I…I can't. The Rakghouls are too close." The woman argued, "If you don't, they'll kill him!" "If I open the gate, they'll kill us all." "What is going on here?" Storm asked quickly. "Hendar went out exploring beyond the gates," the woman moaned, "he can make it back, but Trewin won't open the gates. Please, you must help him!" "Open the gate, Bub, we'll take care of these…things." "You're brave up worlder, to willingly risk your life for a stranger. Alright, but I'll have to shut it behind you." He lowered the metal barrier and Scott, Lance, Wolverine, Storm, Rouge, Jean, Carth, and Sariah stepped out into the blackness. They heard the 'swooshing' of metal as the fence was raised. They braced themselves, and promptly, a man emerged out of the shadows, running for his life from three grotesque, pale skinned, slimy creatures. "Run, Hendar, run!" the woman shouted. "Aww," Logan smirked, "is that all? They're kind of cute," he added sarcastically. "Careful," Sariah warned, "Rakghouls will infect you if they bite you and will turn you into one of them." "Right, don't get bitten, got it." The company ran forward to confront the monsters. The earth rumbled as Lance targeted the attackers. Jean levitated one of them imbedded her lightsaber in its flesh as Scott blasted another. Logan's claws flashed as he took down the third. The one Scott blasted, regained its footing only to be electrocuted by Storm. The fight was over as quickly as it had begun. The gate lowered again, and Hendar was embraced by the woman. The couple thanked them, as well as the gatekeeper who wondered aloud if his people had become selfish, living down there in fear. They had no sooner journeyed back out, when they were met by a frantic child. "You have to help me; no one else will help me. But I can't just leave him, he's my friend. Please say you'll help me," she spluttered. "Hey, slow down," Scott said gently. "Are you Mission Vao?" "Yeah." "What happened." "These Gammoreans attacked me and Big Z in the sewers, they were too much for us. He yelled for me to run. You gotta understand, I thought he'd be right behind me, but they took him prisoner. Now they're going to sell him for sure. Please, I saw what you did; you're like the others. I know you can help me." "Wait, what others?" he inquired. "Amara and Tabitha." "Where are they…?" he began but was interrupted by two girls running over. "There you are, Mission. You just disappeared. Hey what happened to your friend?" Tabitha questioned. "He's been captured by slavers," Storm said. "Hey, wow, are we happy to see you guys!" she replied. "What happened?" "We'll explain later, right now we need Mission's help getting into the Black Vulkar base." "Sure, just help me save Big Z." "Alright, kid, show us where they took him," Wolverine interrupted. She frowned. "Hey, I ain't no kid! I can look after myself!" "Yeah?" he snarled, then sighed. "Whatever, just show us." "This way."

After trekking through monster infested sewers for half an hour, they came to a locked door. "This one of those old fashioned, manual locks, but I think…got it." she stepped back as the doors slid back. Several green pig-faced aliens assailed them, wielding giant battle axes. Rouge took down two of them at once, with her gloves on, and wheeled around to duel another. A fierce wind whipped around them as Storm rose into the air, eyes clouded over. Wolverine, impaled one of them and Scott blasted another. Sariah took down several with a vibrating, metal sword. Once the skirmish was over, Mission rushed over to a towering alien, covered in fur. He spoke in a series of growls which Sariah seemed to understand. She replied in the same language. "Wow, he's swearing a life debt to you, Sariah. Do you know what that means?" "It's some kind of loyalty vow, right?" "It means he will always follow you where ever you go and fight for you to the death." "I'm honored," she replied. "Alright, time to get into the base," Mission said. She gave some basic directions. "I'm not sure if the rancor beast is still there or not, but it shouldn't be a problem right." "You didn't say anything about a rancor." "Well, you could turn back." "That's not really an option. Let's go."

Back on Malak's ship:

Admiral Saul Karath nervously approached his master, Malak. "Lord Malak, we have found another prisoner. She appeared the same as the last." The man spoke without looking, "I sincerely hope, for your sake, that she is being guarded more heavily." "Of course, lord Malak." "Does she have the girl's powers?" "No, my lord, she is a shape shifter." "Interrogate her." He turned back to the window as Karath left. Perhaps, Bastila isn't as crucial to this war as he thought. He chuckled faintly. No, there were much more powerful allies available. Like that girl. He intended to recapture her. So for the time being, they would remain in orbit above Taris.

"Here's your accelerator, Gadon." They had found it, fought tooth and claw for it, and were now hoping to trade it for help. "Ah, just in time. The race is tomorrow. Don't worry, I'm a man of my word. And, I'll go one step further and allow one of you to compete in the swoop with the prototype." "Gadon!" his bodyguard protested, "you can't be serious. You can't just let some rookie compete for us." "She's probably right," Sariah acknowledged. "I have to be honest. The reason I'm letting you use it is because it's still too unsafe for me to allow any of my riders to compete with it. There's a small chance it…might become overheated and explode. If you die, I can have one of my people take your spot." "Sounds like you've got all your bases covered," she said sarcastically. "It's risky, but it's your only shot." "Then I'll do it," she replied.

The next day they were all up bright and early, and headed over to the swoop track. They saw an unconscious young woman, no older than Jean, that they assumed was Bastila, locked in a containment cell. Sariah headed off to race while the rest of them stood around waiting. After two heats, and getting a time no one could beat, she was declared the winner. The leader of the rival Vulkars was called forward to present her trophy. "People hear me!" he cried out. "Before I present this so called champion with her prize, you must know. This woman cheated!" "Excuse me?" Sariah exclaimed. "She was using a prototype accelerator, clearly an unfair advantage." The alien behind the desk argued something. "You old fool!" Brejik said disdainfully. "I have no need of your traditions. _I_ am the wave of the future!" "Not if I have something to say about it," Bastila spoke looking up. She used the force to knock out the guard and open her prison. She picked up his double bladed staff as she stepped out. "That's impossible! You wear wearing a neural restraint. There's no way you could have summoned the will to break free!" "Never underestimate the strength of a Jedi's mind Brejik." "Vulkars, to me! Kill this woman, kill the Jedi, kill them all!" Jean activated her lightsaber and decapitated two of them. The rest of them, still a little uneasy with killing, didn't allow anything to keep them from launching themselves into the fray. Several minutes later, they were victorious. "If you think you can claim me as a prize…" Bastila began. "I'm Sariah Kharr. We're here to rescue you." "Rescue _me_," she answered scornfully. "So you thought you could help me by entering a swoop bike race? Pretty pathetic rescue if you ask me. I think it's more appropriate to say that _I _rescued _you_. The Vulkars would have left you for dead if I wasn't here." "Right," Tabitha snickered. "That's why you were locked away until about ten minutes ago. You definitely seem to be on top of things." She started to retaliate but was interrupted by Sariah, "Whatever, Carth is waiting for us." "Carth Onasi?" She looked at them in a new light. "Maybe I underestimated you, if Carth trusts you. Let's go." They headed back to the hideout. "It's nice to see another Jedi," she said to Jean. Though, she thought, there was something dark about her. "Yes, though, I'm not so sure I'm really just a Jedi anymore." She gave a brief explanation. "Strange, but I sense they're telling the truth." They all entered the abandoned apartment. "Bastila!" Carth said upon seeing them. "Finally things are looking up." "Yes, now do you have a plan to get off this planet?" "We were kind of busy looking for you, remember?" They argued a bit as her arrogance caused her to sneer at this. He admonished her and she apologized, stating that even though she was a Jedi she sometimes had trouble controlling her pride. "Can't we just use your ship, red?" She raised an eyebrow and laughed shortly. "Yeah right, they've taken it by now. I'm just glad it was the Jedi's not mine. I erased all data in the computer before we left." "Great, now what?" he growled. "Well, for starters, we need the launch codes," Carth said. Jean spoke hesitantly, "Not necessarily. I shielded us when we landed. If we had a ship, I might be able to again, at least long enough for someone to enter the hyperspace coordinates." Bastila regarded her curiously. "I sensed great power within you, but I didn't realize how much power. It might work, but that still leaves the matter of transportation." That problem was swiftly resolved in the form of a Mandalorian named Canderous Ordo. He agreed to help them steal the Ebon Hawk, the prized ship of the crime lord Davik Kang, if they would take him along. They agreed and soon found themselves, once again, fighting for their lives. This time it was against Kang and his bounty hunter Calo Nord. Only this time, they were racing against the clock as the Sith had begun their bombardment. They dodged the blaster bolts as the two men opened fire. "Hey, tell me how you like this blast," Scott shouted releasing a beam of energy from his eyes. That took care of Davik, but then Calo pulled out a thermal detonator and threatened to take them down with him. He never got the chance. A Sith laser landed right next to him, causing a metal structure to fall, crushing him in the process. "Ok! Let's go before the Sith kill us all!" Canderous called over the noise of the bombardment. They boarded the ship and left the hangar. Jean shielded the ship like before, as they hurriedly left the atmosphere. They escaped the automated defense system and were almost out of range when six fighters turned to tail them. "We've got fighters! I'll take them down," Sariah started to head to the gun turret but Jean stopped her. "Wait let me." Her eyes were glowing. She closed them, concentrating. Logan glanced out at the attackers just in time to see them explode all at once. "Nice job, red. Now why, exactly couldn't you do that earlier?" Wolverine grumbled. An inhuman smile twisted her lips, and he saw one of the larger ships begin to waste away. "Jean! That's enough!" he yelled. Her eyes snapped open, and she turned away with a look of annoyance. He frowned and exchanged a glance with Storm who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Upon entering hyperspace, Jean turned over the flight controls to Carth and strode off somewhere, muttering something about having to report to the Council. Scott watched her leave, and then addressed Sariah, "So, where are we going now?" She opened her mouth to say something, then paused, frowning, "Well, we _were_ planning on heading to the enclave on Dantooine, but now…" "Basically," Carth interrupted, "we're not sure how important Bastila is to Malak anymore, if he now knows about…you guys." The aforementioned Jedi glared at him. "The council there has contacted me. They wish to meet your friend, Jean. And others here…" "Ok, I hope that answered your question," Sariah said cheerfully. "It did, thanks." He rose to his feet. "You're not going to find Jean, are you?" the other Jedi, Bastila, asked in concern. "Yeah, why?" "There is a great darkness within her; you'd best stay away." "She's my friend, if there's something putting her in danger; I want to know about it. I'm not going to let anything happen to her." He left. "It wasn't _her_ I was worried about." "Ah," Sariah chuckled, "young love." Bastila raised an eyebrow, "You do know that's ridiculous, right? The Jedi forbid such attachment to anyone, it is the path to the dark side." Storm said, "That's strange." The arrogant Jedi responded accordingly, "Such things as love and hate, they often blind one, causing him or her to stray from the light. Jedi are never supposed to allow their relationships with others to influence them."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: in which the madness continues…wheeeeeee!

Tattoine:

Kurt and Kitty approached Gambit, "Like, what are you doing here, and where is here?" "Je sais pas. Playin' some card's. Pazakk, dey call it." Kurt still dwelling on the fact that his sister liked…this man, answered sharply, "Ve don't even know vhere ve are, and you're playing cards!" he continued in a random spew of German. "Kurt, like, calm down!" Kitty snapped. "Sorry, Kitty," he muttered. Gambit laughed, "Relax, chaton, Remy's gonna take care of everytin." "Like, how are you going to do that?" He smiled, "Jus' follow my lead."

An hour later, they were in a stolen ship headed to Dantooine. Kitty had picked their destination in the most highly scientific way possible, a.k.a. she had closed her eyes and pointed. On the way they had hired an annoying guy name Atton Rand to pilot it. They would eventually be able to get rid of him, but, for the moment, they needed his help.

Back once more, on Malak's flagship:

Mystique glared at her guard. He didn't move. She changed into the commanding Sith officer that had found her. He still didn't' move. She took on his appearance. He blinked slightly, but he remained at his post. "I am going to kill you. You know that, right?" "Good luck with that." She snarled, "Let me out, if you value your life." "Obviously I do, or I _would_ let you out. I'm not stupid." She frowned. "Why have you captured me?" He shrugged, "Dunno, maybe because…you can shape shift?" "You're really starting to annoy me, scum." "Yay, I did a good deed!" She narrowed her eyes; yeah, he was going to die a slow death.

"What information do you have for me, Admiral Karath?" Malak questioned. "One of the underlings used the force to look through her memories. It appears she is a part of a group that calls themselves…mutants." "Mutants?" "Yes, it appears they all have different powers. Lord Malak, they might…" "Lord Malak!" a Sith guard ran up. "The prisoner has escaped. I…don't really know how she managed it. One minute she was there, and then she was gone." "Great, when did this happen!?" "Um, like an hour ago. It's a big ship, and, uh…she knocked me out. Yeah, oh, a fighter's missing too." "Do you know what happens to incompetent guards, Captain?" "Um, you send them on vacation?" "Something like that," he chuckled crushing his windpipe with the force.

Korriban:

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The force shall free me." the words of the hopefuls echoed off the dark stone walls as Wanda listened to them recite their code. Pietro covered his sister's ears, "No! Don't listen, I want to liiiiiiive! Ahh, ow." She hexed him into a wall while Toad laughed. The next second he was flying across the room. Much better, she thought.

Dantooine, main group:

While the council droned on in some random rant about the dark side, a rant, mind you, that was liable to drive anyone to the dark side, the seven or so mutants, plus Carth, Mission, Zalbaar, and Canderous Ordo decided to stare at the wall. When that got boring, Amara and Tabitha had an idea. While they vanished, to go and torture some innocent force-user, Scott moped and Rogue wandered the area surrounding the Ebon Hawk. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice. Rogue stopped. "Is that…?..." Gambit inclined his head slightly "hello, Cherie", and then he turned back to his game. He had conned a bored traveler into an unfair match. "I sure am glad someone understands this guy," the traveler noted. Gambit laid down the winning card and turned to Rogue while his victim desperately searched for _some_ money. "Gambit, why are ya here and _how_??" "You tink dis Cajun would honestly let his Cherie face a new world or dimension or whateve' all by her lonesome? Dere ain't nuttin dat could keep Remy from his Rogue. I'm offended you would tink otherwise," he said with a suave attitude, as if he knew exactly what he was doing. And then, wonder of wonders, Wolverine decided to check on Rogue. The two mutants heard a growl behind them. "Rogue! What are you doing." Another growl, "Why are you here, Gumbo?" Remy didn't get a chance to answer because a shout was suddenly heard, "Logan! Like, we're sure glad to see you!" Kitty and Kurt ran over. "You vouldn't happen to know vhere ve are, vould you?" the blue mutant asked. "Dantooine," Storm informed them as she stepped off the ship's ramp. "Like, thanks, but that doesn't tell us all that much, Storm." They exchanged stories of how they'd first ended up on their respective planets, or in Rogue's case, flagship. "So, like, where is everybody now?" Kitty asked. "Everyone except us, Bastila, Sariah, and Jean, is on the ship." Logan said. "Vhat's Jean doing?" Storm and Wolverine glanced at each other, "Yeah…she lost her memory, has really spent the last three years here being trained as a Jedi, and is now having mind probed by the council." "No, like really, what's she doing?"

In the council chambers:

"We sense a…darkness within you." Gee, where have I heard that before, Jean thought? "However, you're mind is too shielded for us to have delved any further and discovered its source." "Ok, so, what now?" she asked impatiently. "We suggest that you go with them on this quest, instead of returning to Coruscant." Actually, they ordered, because the Jedi, as we all know, are incapable of merely 'giving advice' or a suggestion. Jean knew this, so she left without bothering to argue. "There is something wrong, there. It's like nothing I've ever sensed before." one of the masters commented.

Star Forge:

Darth Malak stood silently, contemplating this new revelation. With these mutants, was the Star Forge itself, really that necessary? "Admiral, increase fighter production." "Why, my lord. We have plenty of supplies now." "We might as well _re_supply. We won't need this station for much longer."

Leaving Dantooine on the way to Kashyyyk, on two ships because we didn't have room for them all on the Ebon Hawk/ Ebon Hawk-Storm, Wolverine, Scott, Jean, Amara, Tabitha, Kotor people, except Revan and Mission ( Logan wanted someone to keep an eye on Rogue)/ Gambit's Mysterious Unnamed Ship-Gambit, obviously, Revan(Sariah) knows how to fly so we killed, I mean left, Atton, Rogue, Kitty, Lance, and Kurt:

Ok, once the extremely large party of crazy people left, the Jedi sighed with relief, J.K. They only did that because of Tabitha and Amara. Kitty soon had a nervous meltdown for the horrid feeling of being "Totally, like, last millennia" on the fashion front. So they promised her (she threatened to phase random hazardous objects into their bodies) that they would stop at the first available outpost.

Now, dear reader, we shall skip the monotonous space in time during their journey there, and we shall show only a brief summary of their discussions. "This outfit is horrible…" "Are ve there yet?" "Stupid, Swamp Rat…" "I need to get to land!" "I wonder what would happen if I blew up that Mandalorian guy with an energy bomb?" "Why won't Jean remember me?" "Why won't that creepy guy with glasses stop trying to talk to me?" "The dark side is strong in her…" "I'm going to electrocute Bastila if she doesn't shut-up about the dark side." "I'm glad I sent Sariah with Rogue." "That blue fuzzy guy is kind of cute(???)" "I wonder if Kashyyyk has a lot of earthquake activity." "Seriously, why won't he stop staring at me?" "I wonder why my past seems fake?" "I'm going to kill that River Rat if he hurts Rogue." "Need malls! Ahhh!"

We shall spare you the rest of that and pick up when they landed, finally. They all disembarked, their hair standing slightly on end, and tried to stop Kitty as she sprinted toward the Czerka outpost dragging Rogue and Mission, against their will, behind her. "Let go, Kitty!" Rogue shouted, taking off a glove. "Ok, like, chill out. Oh, no, I sound like Bobby!" The rest of the group caught up to them. "Let's _try_ not to draw attention to ourselves," Logan growled. "But, like, you said over the communicator that we could have some time to like, find new outfits. _That's_ a part of 'blending in', you know." "Fine, but make it quick." Sadly, those poor, innocent( oh who am I kidding) the Czerka employees got exactly what they deserved, as the teens crowed into the small shop.

Two long, grueling hours later, Kitty Pryde left happily, decked out in a new outfit. And sadly, Rogue followed, _also_, dressed in a new outfit. Essentially, pants, a long-sleeved shirt showing her midriff, gloves, and boots, all the same color. Rogue wore black, and Kitty wore white, after a realization that Labor Day had no affect on fashion in this universe. The other mutants found something or other, except Lance because jackets were popular. And of course, Jean was already dressed like a Jedi. Now they were ready.

They wandered aimlessly along, until they came to the gate where, yet again, they were warned against leaving. And, yet again, they completely ignored this warning because they had a mission. They had to find a star map, or rather, a piece of a star map. So they traveled along the bridge, until they came to a Wookiee settlement. After gaining access, they were led to the chief. He growled something, and Sariah looked surprised. "You're Zalbaar's brother?" He roared something unintelligible. "He swore a life debt to me, that's why he's here. We need a ride to the surface." Currently, they were in the Wookiee settlement built in the trees, high above the dangerous shadowlands. There was some more discussion then, "All right, we'll try to find him." They left, and headed, with some direction from Sariah, to a lift that would take them to their destination. "Out of curiosity," Scott inquired, "who are we trying to find?" "Some exiled Wookiee; Zalbaar's brother, the chieftain, said he was crazy. We're supposed to…get rid of him." "Perhaps," Storm advised, "we should attempt to hear his side of the story before we just attack him." "Maybe."

Upon reaching the forest floor, they were met by…the ghost of Calo Nord! No, wait, never mind. He was still alive. As a certain Sith instructor recently said, "That… can be remedied." Getting ever so slightly sick of the unending line of people who thought it necessary to try to kill them, they dealt with the threat and moved on. Splitting into groups, they ventured off down separate paths. The groups were as follows: Storm, Scott, Jean, Sariah, Canderous, and Zalbaar/ Wolverine, Kitty, Amara, Tabitha, Bastila/Carth, Lance ,Mission, Rogue,Kurt, and the Swamp Rat. As the parties investigated their routes, the sounds of the other's voices faded into the darkness. An eerie mist settled. Their footsteps were muffled in the natural carpet.

Storm flew ahead, holding a lightning bolt in her hand so they wouldn't stumble unknowingly into some gruesome trap. They would probably still stumble into a gruesome trap, but at least this way they might have a few seconds warning. Scott glanced at Jean. She appeared deep in thought. Sariah, Zalbaar, and Canderous were too involved in their own conversation about some Sith Lord named Revan, to pay any attention to the mutants. "Do you remember _anything_?" he asked, watching her face for a sign of recognition. She looked up at him. "No, not really," she replied. She turned away. "Why? What do you want so badly for me to recall?" Somewhat at a loss for words, Scott didn't answer for a moment. "Well…I just want you to know who you really are. I mean, we've all been your friends for…years. I…" "Want me to know who _you_ are?" "Yeah, that too." "Who are you though? Maybe if you told me, it might bring back a memory or two." (And maybe it will explain why you won't stop talking to me). "We've been friends for a long time. Over the past few months…we've become more of…a couple." She stared at him for what seemed like several minutes. "A…couple?" "Yeah, we started dating near the end of high school." She bit her lip and peered intently in the opposite direction so he wouldn't see her face turn slightly red. Is this guy serious? The Jedi do not approve of attachment to anyone, but…? She studied him, for a second. I don't sense that he's lying. A memory flared up. She saw herself talking to him. There was some sort of building in the background. She smiled as the brown haired boy with red glasses handed her a rose. (And now for those who are completely lost, recall that Jean was sent back in time. She remembers Scott, _and_ she kept all her memories from the three years she repeated; she sort of lived two lives, yeah….). She opened her eyes. "I do remember you…just a little." He sighed happily, "I just want you to know that I'm always here for you if you need me."

"So, like, what do the Jedi do?" "We protect and serve the citizens of the galaxy. We follow the light side of the force." Tabitha spoke up, "And what is this "dark side" you keep babbling about?" Bastila frowned, "I resent the term, "babbling"; the dark side is a serious threat. Many of our Order have already fallen, and many more are now at risk." As she ranted, once again, about the dangers of the dark side, Wolverine wondered if the Sith really _were_ that bad.

While Rogue talked, or argued, with Gambit, Mission chatted happily with Kurt. Lance and Carth were locked in a debate about the current events. "So, where are you guys from, anyway?" she asked. "Vell," he said slowly, "it's kind of hard to explain. Ve are from a planet called Earth, in a different galaxy. Vhat about you?" "I've lived on Taris for as long as I can remember. I guess my parents are dead. My brother ran into some trouble with the law back on our home world, so we stowed away on a cargo ship to get to Taris." "I didn't know you had a brother." "Yeah, well, he's kind of a touchy subject." "Oh, ok," he trailed off awkwardly. He redirected his attention, to watch Rogue and Gambit. The boy frowned slightly. "You don't like them?" Mission inquired. "Vhat? Oh, no, at least, not Rogue. I just don't like her hanging out with one of the enemy." "The enemy, I thought you guys were all on the same side." "Vell, some of us disagree at times. Gambit is vorking for a mutant that has questionable views." "Why are you concerned with who she talks to? I mean…Oh," she blushed slightly. "Vhat?" "I didn't know she was your…." "No!" he said a look of disgust crossing his face. "She's my sister." Mission looked relieved. "Really? She doesn't look like you." "My mother adopted her vhen she vas four." "Is your mother a mutant, also?" Kurt looked at his feet. "Yes, she's a shape shifter." "You don't get along with her very well, do you?" "She's not on the best terms with us or our friends, especially Rogue." "Why, Rogue?" He shifted uncomfortably. "She only adopted Rogue because of her powers. She planned to use them against us. She even pretended to be one of her friends. Rogue vasn't happy about being used." "You don't want to believe she's bad?" "I'm not sure. On one hand, she's fought against us. On the other hand, she's our mother." "I know how you feel. Griff, my brother, is kind of the same way. He left two years ago, promising he'd be back when he had gotten rid of the creditors. Obviously, he didn't. I want to know what happened to him though, because I know he wouldn't just abandon me." "Vell, I vish you luck with that." "Thanks." she laughed.

Jolee Bindo had an average morning, or maybe it was evening. In the sunless shadow lands, time was kind of unimportant. He got up, ate breakfast, walked outside, and ran into a group of complete strangers. Yeah, everything was pretty routine, you know, except for the fact that they talked long enough(approximately one minute) to arouse his interest and convince him to join them. At least, that's what happened when he met the whole group after they rendezvoused. However, he had the misfortune, or fate, of his first impression of them appearing in the form of Kitty Pryde. Kitty had accidentally wandered off from Wolverine's group, several minutes earlier. She was so distracted looking for them, that she fell right into, or rather right _through_ Bindo. The former Jedi drew his light saber and braced himself for battle in seconds. When he realized it was just a kid, he lowered his guard slightly. "What are you doing down here, child?" "Like, looking for a Wookiee and my friends. Have you seen them?" "Your friends, the Wookiee, or both?" "Both." "Sorry, I only know where the Wookiee is." "But, like, you said…" "You never asked if I _could_ tell you, _both_. You just said you _wanted_ to know _both_." "Like, great, now what?" "Kitty!" and thus ends the random conversation between two crazy people. The groups met up after finding the holographic map and the exile.

"So, you want us to meet in the village to try to oppose Zalbaar's brother, your other son, because he is really working for Czerka to sell your own people?" Sariah questioned the banished chief. He roared a response. "And the reason Zalbaar was banished was because he found out about this and broke a Wookiee law by using his claws to attack him?" The elder alien nodded. "And to think that I like, shopped there," Kitty exclaimed. Kitty had no time to dwell on her unintentional betrayal, for they promptly returned to the lift to find yet another brawl awaiting them. "Do these guys never quit?" Scott muttered into the air while blasting the two Wookiee soldiers. The two hairy aliens swiftly fell. Boarding the elevator took a much longer time. But as they were trying to fit two shiploads of people onto a four foot by four foot wooden platform, this was understandable, and even rather surprising that they all made it on.

After arriving in the treetops, they raced to get back to, yet another battle. Is this becoming a routine, Jean thought as they dueled the chief and his bodyguards? Zalbaar struck down his brother himself, ending the battle. His father lifted his exile, but he chose to stay and help find the star forge because of his life debt. "Alright," Tabitha said cheerfully, "where are we going next?" She couldn't understand why they wouldn't stop glaring at her.


End file.
